Time for an Adventure Once Again
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: PondLock. the Doctor takes Sherlock and Amy on an adventure. Amy notices how much she misses the thrill of it all!


Amy looked across the hall at Sherlock. Both of their backs were pinned up against the wall as a DALEK shot at them. No way out. The T shaped hallways cornered them with just a DALEK and a few walls. The Doctor was no where to be found and the two were in trouble.

"Sherlock! We have to make a break for it!" she called.

"We can't just run out like that!"

"We just got to though!"

"No! There could be more of these… these…"

"DALEKS!" Amy finished for him.

"Right, DALEKS, there could be more of them. It's safer to stay here. The Doctor will come."

"Don't be mad!" Amy yelled frantically, "Who knows where the Doctor even is! We don't know anything, Sherlock!"

"Yes we do, yes we do!" he insisted to her, "We know the Doctor is somewhere, but we don't know where, but we can deduce that he is having his own problems with these DALKES as we are. We can also deduce that these things run on hate and there is no point in trying to talk or reason with them. They're just pure hatred robots…" he trailed off and said more to himself than Amy, "like myself…" he snapped out of his mind and turned his attention back to Amy.

"Amelia, I know you're scared, I know. But we have to make a break for it and find the TARDIS or the Doctor, whatever comes first. But know that if anything happens, we're doing this together. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" she said.

After a moment of just calculating the DALEKS fire speed, Sherlock made a break for it and ran over to Amy's side of the hallway. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Whatever happens, Sherlock," Amy began, "I want to let you know that I love you and couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

"I love you too," he said and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"EXTERMINATE!" the DALEK cried in its robotic voice as it rounded the corner.

"Take my hand," Sherlock said to Amy.

She did as he said and they ran. Sherlock ran a bit faster than she, but still quick enough to dodge the blasts of the DALEK. Amy yelped as a blast exploded at the wall behind her.

"Duck!" Sherlock thought it was a great idea to slide across the floor past the DALEK.

Amy ducked and slid right into Sherlock. They froze. The two were directly under the DALEK's vision. It was confused for a moment, trying to find the targets it was firing at.

Amy smirked to Sherlock who proceeded to help her up and then run down the hallway. They slowed down once they ran through the door. Amy panted and laughed as Sherlock slammed the door and locked it shut. They were safe, for now.

"That was crazy!" Amy laughed, "Oi, I missed the thrill of it all! The running, the aliens, the robots! Such a rush!"

Sherlock smirked at Amy's love for the thrill of adventure, "Quite right."

"Don't get me wrong, I love chasing after criminals with you, but there's just something about running _from_ an alien is much more…"

"Exhilarating?"

"Yes! God yes!" she laughed, "God yes!"

Sherlock smirked, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Amy laughed again and hugged him once more. The whirling of the TARDIS's arrival broke the two up. The blue police box appeared and Amy smiled brightly. The door opened and the Doctor poked his head out and smiled to Amy and Sherlock.

"Well, come on then!" he called.

Amy broke away from Sherlock and ran into the TARDIS. Sherlock smirked and casually walked into the TARDIS, no hurry… really. The Doctor smiled to Sherlock when he entered and the door shut behind him.

"Thanks for saving Amy," the Doctor told him.

"I'd do anything for her," Sherlock smiled at Amy who was hanging on the railing in front of the consol.

"Oi! Come on, raggedy man! Sherlock and I have a case to solve back home!"

"Right! 2013 London, England! Flat 221B Baker Street!" The Doctor ran passed Sherlock and up the stairs to the consol.

"Come on up, Sherlock!" Amy called.

He felt a twitch at the side of his lip and ran up the stairs next to Amy. She grabbed onto his hand a second before the TARDIS came to life and began to travel through space and time to 2013. In no time at all, the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor ran down the stairs to open the door.

The door opened to the inside of 221B Baker Street. Amy tugged onto Sherlock's arm and they went down the stairs and into the flat. A very confused John waited for them.

"Hello John!" the Doctor waved to the other doctor.

"Hi?" he said utterly confused.

Amy and Sherlock emerged from the TARDIS and Amy smiled to John.

"Hi, John!" Amy smiled before going into the kitchen for some tea.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on?" John questioned the black haired man.

"What? We just went on a quick adventure, nothing to be concerned about."

"Right…"

"Well, I'm off, Pond!" the Doctor called to Amy.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she ran out of the kitchen and into his arms in a hug, "Do come by more often!"

"Oh yes I shall. Sherlock, take good care of this one," the Doctor said to him warmly.

"I will, Doctor."

Amy hugged onto Sherlock, who then proceeded to put his hand on her waist. The Doctor waved to the three and ran back into the TARDIS. Soon, it whirled and then, the blue box was gone again. The doctor was off on another adventure.

Sherlock gave Amy a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and kissed his cheek before going off to get the tea.

"Did I miss something?" John asked.

"Nope," Amy called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, John."

Day turned to night and John long went to bed. In the living room, Sherlock read a book on the couch while Amy was snuggled up next to him, watching crap telly. She looked up to Sherlock. He hadn't said much since they had gotten back. She went through her brain for everything that happened before the adventure.

_They'd just finished a case and had the trial the very next day… nothing since then…_

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?" he asked, not even minding to look up from his book.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said simply.

She turned her attention back to the telly, but then remember something he had said when the DALEK was shooting at them. _They're just pure hatred robots _he had said. But there was something after that sentence that he said under his breath. What was it…?

To no avail of memory, she ignored it and went back to the show. About five minutes after she tried to forget the sentence it came to her. _They're just pure hatred robots… like myself…_

That's what he had said! Pure hatred robots, like himself. She turned back to Sherlock. He had been extremely quite since the incident and kept to himself. Nose in a book all day into the night. He'd gone through three books that day, one of which was in French!

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"What did you say in the hallway? When you were saying it was going to be alright and about the DALEKS? You said something under your breath."

"I don't know what you mean," he snapped his book shut. Finished another one. He stood and walked over to the bookshelf to grab another.

"You're not a heartless robot," Amy said to him. Sherlock froze. She _did_ hear him, "You're not. You're not full of hate and wrath. You are _not _a DALEK."

"You heard that, eh?" Sherlock said casually.

"Yeah, I did. Sherlock, why would you ever think that low about yourself?"

He spun around to see Amy sitting on the couch. Her eyes were full of hurt. He returned back to the couch without a book. As he sat down, Amy put her arms around his neck.

"You are human, Sherlock! A normal human being," Amy said though his shirt, "Never think otherwise."

"Normal?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," she pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Why would you compare yourself to a DALEK?"

"It was a robot in general, not a DALEK," he corrected.

"Even so! Answer me why."

"Before you came along," he began, "people used to compare me to a robot. A robot incapable of human emotions and feelings. It was a force of habit thought that I said aloud," Sherlock stood and returned to the bookshelf for another book.

Amy stood and walked up behind Sherlock and put her arms around his waist. He was startled by the sudden contact and Amy being there.

"That was then," she said with a smile, "This is now. You are a human and you are mine."

"Amelia Pond, you made me human again," he turned and took the woman in his arms.

"Oi, Sherlock," she put her arms around him and kissed him, "I do love you so."

"I love you as well," he said back to her. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

John had heard the whole conversation between Sherlock and Amy. He was going to get some tea and take it back up to his room. John remembered calling Sherlock a machine. Sherlock was right; Amy did make him human, or at least a bit less… Sherlock-y. He decided not to bother them, and he returned back up to his room to type some more on his blog.

"John was just up," Sherlock noted.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Amy yawned, "I'm going to bed. It's late. Joining me?"

"A moment," Sherlock said.

She smiled, "Alright."

He nodded to her and watched her pad off to his room which they shared. Sherlock turned off the telly and walked into the kitchen. He quickly made a cup of tea just the way John likes it, strong earl grey tea with no sugar and a splash of cream. He carefully carried it up to John's room.

Sherlock knocked twice on the door and returned down the stairs to shut off the living room and kitchen lights. John opened the door expecting to see Sherlock or Amy, but found no one. He looked down and saw a cup of piping hot cup of tea.

He smiled, picked it up and took a sip. Just the way he liked it. Sherlock must've known he wanted tea and made it for him. Such a nice man… sometimes… on his terms. He smiled and returned to his room to finish the blog post.

Sherlock finally returned to his room and saw Amy just snuggling down into bed. Her side was the one farthest to the door.

"What did you have to do?" she asked.

Her tank top was blue, like the colour of his favorite scarf. More than likely she was wearing a pair of matching blue shorts, plaid her favorite pattern.

"Oh, just something for John."

She smiled, "Did you make him tea?"

"Perhaps."

He readied for bed himself. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his pants. His boxers matched Amy's tank top colour. Amy smiled as he put on a pair of stripped sleep pants and shut off the light before climbing into bed next to Amy.

There was no space between them. They were nuzzled against each other closely. Amy, whom was lying on her back, had her head nestled in the crook of Sherlock's shoulder and her left arm was draped across his chest. Sherlock held her left hand and had his head rested on Amy's head. Her right hand was above her head on the pillow, intertwined with Sherlock's messy hair.

Before she drifted off asleep, she looked at Sherlock one last time; "I love you," she reminded him again.

"I know," he kissed her forehead; "I love you too."

She smiled, "And you mean it, I can tell."

"Good night, Amelia," he told her.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep. Sherlock simply laid there, eyes closed, attempting to fall asleep himself. He heard Amy's breathing slow down and her heart was beating softly. He smiled. She was happily asleep, dreaming of adventure. Soon, Sherlock fell asleep himself.


End file.
